


A Lucky Sleepover

by AdrianaLoud1996



Category: The Loud House (Cartoon)
Genre: Breakfast, Dinner, F/M, Games, Girl-Boy Sleepover, Sleepovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:47:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27221467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AdrianaLoud1996/pseuds/AdrianaLoud1996
Summary: Lucy has a sleepover with Rocky.
Relationships: Lucy Loud/Rocky Spokes
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

With a dark purple backpack that had dark purple bat wings draped over her shoulders, Lucy Loud walked several blocks from her house to the house of her beloved crush Rocky Spokes. She was having a sleepover with him today, so her backpack contained necessary items such as her pajamas, her toothbrush, and a change of clothes for the following day. As she walked, she bathed herself in the warmth of the sunshine of this Friday afternoon.

It didn't take her long to reach the Spokes' residence at all. Once she did, she approached the front door and knocked on it loud enough for whoever is inside to hear, but not so loud that they wouldn't recognize that it is her. She was only able to wait about 8 seconds before someone finally answered, which just so happened to be Rocky.

Once Rocky saw the raven haired girl in front of him, he grinned in delight, "Hi, I'm glad you're here!"

"Hi, glad to be here," Lucy answered as a small grin creeped onto her face.

"Come here, give me a hug," Rocky sighed as he opened his arms.

Lucy smiled as she stepped forward and wrapped her arms around Rocky. As she snuggled her cheek on his shoulder, he gently stroke her hair with his hand.

When they pulled away, he smiled, "Come on in," He took her hand and lead her inside the house. Sitting on the couch was Rusty, watching TV while munching on a large bag of tortilla chips that were placed on the couch next to him.

"Our dad's working late today, so it'll just be the three of us," Rocky explained. When he turned around to face her again, he started chuckling.

"What?" Lucy wonders.

"Your backpack has little bat wings on it. It's cute," He says.

As her cheeks tinted red, Rocky held his hand out, "I'll take that into my room."

Lucy removed her backpack from her shoulders and handed it to Rocky. When he walked away with it, Lucy walked towards the couch and sat down on the other side of the big bag of chips.

After swallowing the chip he was eating, Rusty turned to Lucy, "Hey. Want some chips?" He asked as he pushed the bag towards Lucy.

She wasn't a big fan of plain tortilla chips; at least, not without any kind of dip. But since he offered so nicely, Lucy just shrugged and took a chip from the bag.

"Hey, I'm curious, what made you decide to sleep over?" Rusty asks, "Not that I don't want you here, I'm just wondering."

Lucy faced him, "Well the truth is, I really wanted to have a sleepover with Rocky. We can't do it at my house because my sisters would not leave us alone."

Rusty's eyes widen and he gives a little chuckle.

"On top of that, I share a room with my sister Lynn," Lucy continues, "Unless she's like really tired, she snores and lately she has this weird habit of talking in her sleep."

"Ah, now I see; well don't worry, it's nice and quiet here. Probably way different than what you're used to," Rusty chuckles.

"Hey, one more thing," Rusty starts nervously rubbing the back of his head, "I'm sorry I haven't always been nice to you. I'm hoping tonight will change that; especially since Rocky's been telling me all week that I should try and get along with you since he likes you so much."

Lucy gave Rusty a small half grin as she took another chip from the bag. "Thank you Rusty," Lucy tosses the chip in her mouth and eats it.  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Rocky finally returns to the living room, but he appears to be holding something behind his back.

"So, what do you guys wanna do?" He asks.

The Spokes brothers turn to Lucy, indicating that since she's their guest, she gets to choose the first activity. However, Lucy can't think of anything to do, so she just silently shrugs.

"I was hoping you'd say that, because how about we play Twister?" Rocky suggests as he reveals that it was Twister that he was hiding behind his back.

Rusty's eyes instantly light up, "Ah, sweet! And it'll be more fun now that we have an extra person here."

"You ever play Twister before?" Rocky asks Lucy as he begins to set up Twister on the floor.

I know the basic rules on how to play it," Lucy explains, "But Twister is banned in my house on account of stories of my older sisters getting hurt when they were young."

"Well don't worry, we'll be careful," Rocky reassures her as he winks at her.

"So who's gonna play and who's gonna spin?" Rusty asks.

Rocky immediately smiles at his crush, "Wanna play with me Lucy?" He holds his hand out.

Lucy grinned sweetly and nodded as she took his hand.

"Hey now lovebirds. Don't go crazy now, this is a family show," Rusty teases as he holds the spinner in his hands.

Rocky rolls his eyes as he and Lucy look at the mat filled with multi colored circles.

"We're supposed to stand on opposite ends of the mat," Rocky instructed. He walks away from Lucy and stands on the south end while Lucy stands on the north end. The two of them then plant their feet on a blue and yellow circle on each end.

"Ok, you ready?" Rusty begins to spin the spinner.

"Lucy, left hand blue," Rusty calls out.

Lucy bends forward and places her left hand on a blue circle in front of her.

Rocky, left foot green," Rusty instructed.

Rocky took his right foot off of the yellow circle and placed it on the green circle immediately next to it. Now he is standing with his legs spread apart.

"Lucy, right foot green," Lucy stretched her right leg towards a green circle while keeping her left hand on the blue circle. She tried as hard as she could not to slip.

"Doing Ok there?" Rocky wonders.

"Uh, yeah," Lucy answers.

"Rocky, right hand red," Rocky placed his right hand on a red circle that was diagonal to the blue circle that his right foot was on. Lucy couldn't help but giggle at the strange position her crush was in.

This round continues until Lucy is bent over on the mat and Rocky is diagonally layered over her. This was a pretty awkward position they are in, even given the fact they were romantically interested in each other.

"I told you lovebirds not to get crazy," Rusty scolded.

"What're you talking about? You're the one who told us to get in these positions," Rocky retorted.

Rusty looked at the spinner that was in his hands and raised an eyebrow, "Touche."

Unfortunately, Lucy couldn't hold on and slipped, causing her not only to fall and land on her stomach, but also caused Rocky to fall on top of her, with his stomach on her back. The circumstances cause Rocky to laugh, and eventually Lucy joins in, but only giving mild chuckles.

"Ok, so who's up for Round 2? And by that I mean who's gonna spin this time, cause I wanna play," Rusty jumps in.

"I can spin, if you don't mind playing with Lucy," Rusty tells his brother.

Both Lucy and Rusty stare at each other for a brief moment and then shrug indifferently since they are trying to get along for Rocky's sake.

Towards the end of this round, Rocky marvels in shock at the image in front of him. This time, Lucy is facing upwards with her stomach towards the ceiling and Rusty is kneeling over her. Now this is incredibly awkward not only given their large age difference, but also because they are future siblings in law.

As Lucy tried to wiggle free from underneath Rusty, she ends up unintentionally making him fall on top of her. They both make an "oof" sound, Rusty because he landed on someone and Lucy because an extra weight was added onto her.

"Rusty, can you please get off of me," Lucy begs as she tries to push him off using her hands that were pinned under him.

After Rusty gets off, Lucy stands up and dusts herself off. Then she turns to Rocky and clasped her hands together.

"I'm so sorry this happened. Can you forgive me?" Lucy apologizes.

"Hey, no sweat. Things like this happen all the time in Twister, comes with the territory," Rocky explains.

Lucy looks down in shame, "Well...I don't want to play anymore."

"Great, then you don't mind spinning while me and Rock play," Rusty jumps in, obviously unfazed by Lucy's embarrassment of having her future brother in law on top of her.

Taking pity on his crush, Rocky angrily stares at Rusty, "Did you not hear what she said? She doesn't wanna play anymore!"

"Ok, ok, I'll put it away," Rusty pouted, disappointed that their game of Twister is getting cut short.

After he finishes cleaning it up, Rusty asks Rocky, "Was this in your room or mine?"

"It was in mine, but it doesn't matter where you put it," Rocky says.

After Rusty walks away, Lucy sits cross legged on the couch, still embarrassed and ashamed. Rocky sits next to her and places an arm around her shoulder.

"What's the matter?" He asks, while gently rubbing her other shoulder.

"I'm still a little ashamed that Rusty was on top of me," Lucy sighs.

Rocky takes his thumb and index finger and places them under Lucy's chin, "Lucy, I told you it's Ok. I promise it is." To further reassure her, he takes one of Lucy's hands that were situated on her lap and kisses it. This makes Lucy feel so much better, which is evident by the fact that her little frown turned into a smile.  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------  
Once Rusty returns, he asks, "So now what?"

Lucy raises her index finger in the air, "I have an idea. How about Truth or Dare?"

Both Spokes brothers' eyes widen in surprise, as neither of them expected Lucy to be a fan of Truth or Dare. What they didn't know is that Lucy actually wasn't a fan of this game; the reality is that she wanted to have Rusty do humiliating dares and confess humiliating truths in order to get revenge for him not taking her feelings into consideration.

"Sure, we can play; who's going first?" Rocky asks.

Rusty volunteers, "I'll go first. Lucy, truth or dare?"

Lucy almost never chooses dare, so she says "Truth."

"Do you love my brother, or do you just like him?" Rusty raises an eyebrow.

A mischievous smirk appears on her face, "Does this answer your question?" With that, Lucy wrapped her arms around Rocky and planted a big kiss on his cheek. This results in Rocky blushing and Rusty cringing.

"Oh, look at that. I guess she loves me," Rocky teases in a semi cocky tone.

"Yuck, I wanted you to tell me, not show me!" Rusty groaned in disgust. This made the two kids laugh at Rusty's almost pathetic disdain for their relationship.

"Rocky, truth or dare?" Lucy asks her crush.

"Hmm, dare," Rocky answers.

Another smirk appears on her face, "I dare you to do an Edwin impression."

Even though Rocky wasn't exactly an expert of Vampires of Melancholia like Lucy was, he did watch enough of it to get a feel for the characters.

"I can definitely do that. I just need a prop," Rocky got up from the couch and left the living room.

When he returned, he had a dark blue towel tied around his shoulders to resemble a cape. He also used his hand to "brush" his hair so that it appeared to flop over his left eye. His eyelids dropped to give off a serious and aloof expression. Unfortunately his mind slipped when it came to remembering actual dialogue from the show, so he had to improvise his own.

"Sigh, my name is Edwin," Rocky mimicked the vampire's soft but icy voice, "I live in a castle far away from the presence of any mortal. As a bloodsucking creature of the night, the only company I need are my army of vampire bats, and of course my beloved vampire mistress Griselda."

Lucy and Rusty reacted to Rocky's little imitation differently. Because Rusty had no idea who Edwin is, he just kinda sat there looking confused and bored at the same time. Lucy, however, adored how Rocky was able to capture the spirit of her favorite vampire; so much so that she started swooning at him. She clasped her hands together, brought them next to her cheek, and let out a deep sigh of admiration.

Lucy's swoon definitely catches Rocky's attention, so he smiles at her, "Did I do him right?" He questions in his normal voice.

"Yes, that was perfect," Lucy sighed.

Rocky unties the towel and places it on the back of the couch, "Rusty, truth or dare?"

"Uhh...truth," He answers.

"If you were stranded on a deserted island with all your friends and there was nothing to eat whatsoever...who would you kill for food?" Rocky wonders.

Rusty's eyes widen and he places an index finger on his chin, "Hmm...that's a tough one. Well I know Clyde is definitely out cause he's waaay too skinny. Zach is really short, but he seems to have gained some weight. So...I think I'll choose either Zach or Lincoln."

"Ooh, I'm gonna tell them you said that!" Rocky teases.

"You'd better not or I'll kick your butt!" Rusty gasps as he crosses his arms.

"I'm just messing with you dude," Rocky giggles playfully.

"Ok...Lucy, truth or dare?" Rusty asks.

"Dare I guess," Lucy mumbles.

Rusty taps his chin with his finger, "Hmm, I dare you to sing."

Rocky immediately turns to Lucy and starts smiling while clutching his hands into fists with anticipation. This would be the first time he would hear his crush sing.

Lucy isn't that big a singer, so the best solution she can think of is just to sing the first verse of the song "Sound of Silence" by Simon and Garfunkel, since it was nice and slow.

"Fine," Lucy mumbles. She clears her throat and begins to sing.

"Hello darkness, my old friend

I've come to talk with you again

Because a vision softly creeping

Left its seeds while I was sleeping

And the vision that was planted in my brain

Still remains

Within the sound of silence"

Both Spokes brothers were blown away by what they heard. Rusty lifted an eyebrow to show he was quite impressed with Lucy's vocal talent. Rocky placed both his hands on both his cheeks, grinned, and made a quiet but giddy squeal; proving that his admiration for her had suddenly increased. He held hope that he could potentially hear his crush's soft melodious voice again.

When Lucy saw Rocky's giddy reaction, she thought it was the cutest thing she'd ever seen; and that's saying a lot given that she already thinks he's so cute.

Lucy finally spoke again, "Rocky, truth or dare?"

Rocky blinks to snap out of his lovestruck state, "Um, truth."

"Have you ever had a crush before I came along; whether it's a regular person or a celebrity?" Lucy wonders. This is something that she has always been genuinely curious about.

Rocky gave a smirk as he simply responded with "Nope."

"Whaaaa?" Rusty wailed an exaggerated cry.

Lucy found that very hard to believe, so she took a different approach, "If you did, you can tell me. I promise it's Ok," Lucy says as she gently places a hand on Rocky's shoulder.

"I'm telling you the truth, you're my first real crush," Rocky confessed.

"Oh, so I'm your first regular crush. Surely you've had celebrity crushes though; like my crush on the actor who plays Edwin," Lucy continues.

"I've seen celebrities that are pretty and have a lot of talent, but saying that I've had a crush on a celebrity is not accurate," Rocky continues, "You're the first girl in general that I've ever had any romantic feelings for."

Lucy's fingers interlock as she brings her hands close to her chin, "Rocky...do you mean it?"

Rocky placed a hand on Lucy's face and started gently massaging her cheek with his thumb, "Yes, I do mean it. You're my first and currently only crush Lucy Loud," He gently whispers.

The romantic moment between the two kids was interrupted by Rusty once again making a faux gagging noise to express mocking dislike for the young couple.

"Oh hush," Rocky groaned, "So truth or dare?"

"Gimme a dare," Rusty says.

Rocky was in such a romantic mood that he decided to dare Rusty to do something that he would do in a heartbeat but Rusty would definitely be hesitant to do.

"I dare you to go outside, pick a flower, and give it to Lucy," Rocky commanded.

Rusty gave a strange look, "We don't even have a garden, how am I supposed to give her a flower?" Rocky narrowed his eyes and raised an eyebrow.

"Alright fine, I'll just give her a dandelion," Rusty groaned as he walked through the kitchen and out the patio door.

Lucy tapped Rocky on the shoulder, "Can I confess something to you?"

"Sure Lucy, what is it?" Rocky answers.

"The reason I wanted to play truth or dare was to make Rusty do humiliating things as payback for being so inconsiderate when he wanted to keep playing Twister even after what happened," Lucy confessed.

Rocky's eyes widen in disbelief, "Lucy!"

Lucy interrupted him, "But after watching your Edwin impression and hearing that I'm your first crush, I realized that I was just being selfish and petty. Can you forgive me Rocky Bear?"

Rocky smiled in understanding, "Yes I do forgive you, since you came to your senses and realized that your intentions were wrong."

The patio door slides open and Rusty comes back into the living room holding a yellow dandelion in his hand. Just as he was about to hand it to her, Rocky stops him.

"I dare you to also say: 'To my future sister in law'," Rocky commanded as he and Lucy start giggling.

Rusty briefly rolled as he said, "To my future sister in law," while handing Lucy the dandelion.

"Thank you Rusty," Lucy says in a teasing tone of voice as she takes the flower offered to her.  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Rusty glances at a nearby clock on the wall as he gives a look of shock, "What?! There's no way it's 6:00 already!" He gasps.

Both Rocky and Lucy look up at the same clock and realize that does in fact read 6:00.

"Huh, so it is," Rocky comments.

From the time Lucy first showed up to now, the kids swear that only 20 minutes had passed; not a whole three hours! They must've been having more fun than they thought they would have.

Rusty places a hand on his stomach, "Well, looks like it's time for dinner."

"What're we having?" Lucy asks.

"Well the initial plan was that Dad was supposed to leave us pizza money so we wouldn't have to cook," Rocky explained, "But he and Rusty got into a fight so now cooking is our only option."

"I know exactly what I'm craving too," Rusty sighed as he licked his lips and rubbed his stomach.

"It better not be subs," Rocky teased.

"No it's not subs, you'll have to wait till it's done," Rusty left the living room and headed to the kitchen so he can make dinner.

"While he's doing that, wanna see where you'll be sleeping?" Rocky suggests. Lucy immediately obliges and takes her crush's hand.

Rocky leads Lucy down the hall towards the first door on the right, "Welcome to my bedroom."

As he opens the door and they step inside, Lucy takes in the sight of the room. The walls were painted a greenish blue, giving a cozy springtime mood. The walls were completely bare, meaning there were no posters or pictures, which is quite contrary to Lucy's own bedroom. The gray carpet had a few dark brown stains on it, but that just made the room look more "lived in" so to speak.

Standing to the left of the door was a tall pine bookshelf that had a ton of DVD covers, video game covers, and books sitting on the shelves. A small TV and a PlayStation 2 sat on the desk of the bookshelf.

Across from where they were standing, on the west wall, was a medium sized window that was closed and did not have a curtain attached to it. Next to the window stood Rocky's bed, perfectly made with a green comforter draped on top of it. There was a pine nightstand next to the bed that had two drawers and a lamp and picture frame sitting on the surface of the nightstand.

On the right side of the door was a medium sized closet that had a wooden sliding door. It was easy to tell the closet door was showing its age because the wooden surface was starting to chip and crack.

"I hope you don't mind, but we will have to share my bed. You don't wanna sleep on the floor cause my carpet is gross and dirty," Rocky explained.

"That's Ok, I don't mind," Lucy says.

What Rocky didn't know was that Lucy purposefully left her sleeping bag at home so that she can sleep in the same bed with a boy she had a huge crush on.

"You can have a seat if you want," Rocky suggested as he gestured his hand towards his bed.

Lucy took his advice and sat down on his bed near his pillow and his nightstand. Rocky sat next to her and looked at her.

"So how are you liking it here; having fun?" Rocky wonders.

"Surprisingly yes; and it's amazing how much Rusty and I are getting along," Lucy admits, and this was the truth.

"Oh, I'm so glad to hear that," A grin appears on Rocky's face as he grabs both of Lucy's hands.

Their time alone together was interrupted by a loud crash, water splashing, and a screeching "Auugh dang it!" coming from the kitchen. Rocky responded to the crash by groaning and pinching the bridge of his nose in annoyance.

"What was that?" Lucy asks.

Rather than answering Lucy's question, Rocky just whispered to himself, "I swear, sometimes it's like I'm the big brother."

He speaks directly to Lucy, "You'll have to excuse me," Rocky apologized. With that, he got up from his bed and left the room, closing the door behind him.

While Rocky is gone, Lucy decides just to sit still and wait for him to return, instead of exploring his room. However, one particular thing in the room actually piques Lucy's interest enough to want to take a closer look: the picture frame on his nightstand.

When Lucy scoots towards it, she holds it in her hands and cannot believe her eyes. This was the picture that he and Lucy took during their first dance a few months ago. Her heart began to flutter upon discovering that Rocky loved the picture so much to not only frame it, but to also keep it on his nightstand.

She was so busy marveling over the sweet and happy memory of that evening that she failed to hear or notice Rocky sneaking back into the room. He gave a smirk as he watched his crush sigh and continue holding the picture in her hands.

He wanted to try and scare her, so he snuck towards her and stood in front of her, staring for a few seconds.

"Hey," Rocky finally called out to her.

Lucy's head immediately shot up and her eyes widened under her bangs. The grip that she had on the picture frame loosened as she looked at Rocky and the picture back and forth for a few seconds.

"I, uh, sorry," Lucy holds the picture towards Rocky as she looked down in shame.

Rocky grabbed the picture and smirked, "It's Ok for you to look at it," He giggles as he puts the picture back on the nightstand.

"I can't believe you kept that picture," Lucy sighs as she places a hand on her heart.

"Of course; that was the best night of my life, and I always want to remember it," He winks at her, resulting in her blushing and looking to the side.

Rocky snaps his fingers in realization, "Oh that reminds me. I have a surprise for you." Rocky walks towards the closet. Before he can open it though, he turns to Lucy.

"Close your eyes," He chuckles.

Lucy already had her eyes closed underneath her bangs, but since her eyes cannot be seen, she decides to place her hands over her bangs where her eyes are. Rocky sighs because this was the cutest thing he's ever seen.

As Rocky pulled the sliding door of his closet, a thunderous sound echoed through the room as the door slid down the track of the frame. After the closet was opened and Rocky removed a folded piece of black cloth from the top shelf of his closet, he closed the door again.

Rocky took the black cloth and unfolded it so that it can be viewed in its entirety. Once it's unfolded, Rocky holds the two upper corners.

"Open," He commanded. Lucy removes her hands from her eyes and stares at the cloth.

"What is it?" She wonders.

"It's a black blanket," Rocky explains, "I bought it at Walmart especially for you to use tonight."

"Oh Rocky, you shouldn't have," Lucy sighs.

"I know, but I wanted to. When we went shopping, I happened to see it and I thought it would be perfect for you," Rocky explained, "I'm going to keep it here so the next time you sleep over, you can use it."

Lucy was so grateful that Rocky went through all that trouble to make her feel comfortable here that she wanted to show her gratitude. Unfortunately how she wanted to show it was making her bashful, which was evident by the fact that she was nervously twiddling her index fingers together and she can feel her cheeks growing hot.

"Rocky…" Lucy mumbled.

"Yeah?" Rocky gently draped the blanket at the foot of his bed and sat down next to Lucy.

"Can I kiss you?" Lucy asks with a nervous tone.

Normally, a request for a kiss would catch Rocky off guard, and...it did. But at the same time, he knew that a kiss was something he definitely couldn't refuse, especially considering they were alone now and a kiss was more appropriate at this time. So he smiled and tapped his cheek with his index finger, indicating that's where he wants her to kiss him.

"Be my guest," He says.

Giving a shy but warm smile, Lucy leaned over, placed a hand on his shoulder, and planted a gentle kiss on Rocky's cheek. He thought that Lucy's lips on him was the most wonderful feeling in the world; so much so that he started chuckling in delight.


	2. Chapter 2

"Hey lovebirds, it's time for dinner!" Rusty called out from the kitchen.

"Is he gonna call us lovebirds all night?" Lucy asks her crush.

"I'm gonna say…probably," Rocky guesses, "Is it bothering you?"

"No, but if it does, I'll let you know," Lucy says.

"Well let's head to the dining room, I'm starving," Rocky leads Lucy out of the room and he closes the door behind him.

As the two of them walk towards the dining room, Lucy noticed the house was full of smoke and felt really hot. Then she caught a whiff of the air and instantly recognized the smell as pasta. Hunger was starting to creep into her stomach and she couldn't wait to eat whatever Rusty had made.

When the two of them turn the corner into the dining room, they saw that Rusty had set up the table. He fixed it so that there were two plates next to each other; obviously for the young couple and a single plate that was located at the head of the table for himself. Lucy's hunch was correct in that pasta was what they were having since the plates were full of it.

There were also glasses next to each of the plates, but only two of the glasses were filled. One had dark brown fizzy liquid in it and the other had yellowish green fizzy liquid. The other glass was completely empty.

"Why didn't you get Lucy anything to drink?" Rocky demanded.

"Cause I don't know what she likes, and I didn't wanna get her anything she didn't like," Rusty argued.

Rocky walked up to the table, grabbed the empty glass, and looked at his crush, "What would you like? We've got Dr. Pepper, Mountain Dew, Fruit Punch, and grape soda," Rocky listed.

There were so many options, and all of them were things that Lucy liked. How could she possibly choose? She ultimately decided to let Rocky choose for her.

"Surprise me," Lucy smirked.

"Got it," Rocky winked as he walked away with the glass into the kitchen.

Lucy sat down, grabbed her fork, and looked at the pasta that was in front of her.

"Spaghetti?" She wonders as she uses her fork to point at her food.

"Actually it's linguini. It's like spaghetti except it's got thicker noodles," Rusty explains, "Try some."

Although her father was a chef and has cooked many things, she was unfamiliar with linguini before now. It certainly didn't look any different than spaghetti, surely their tastes were very similar too. Lucy used her fork to stir the linguini so that the sauce and meat were perfectly blended together.

As she was doing that, Rocky came back into the dining room holding Lucy's glass. The glass had red liquid in it.

"I got you some fruit punch," Rocky says as he set the glass down on the table next to Lucy's plate. He leaned over, cupped his hand next to her ear, and started whispering in her ear, "This is our drink."

Lucy's heartbeat increased when she realized that when Rocky means that this fruit punch was "their drink", he means that it's the same fruit punch the two of them drank when they first met. "Thank you," She whispered.

Rocky sat down next to Lucy and watched her continue to fiddle with her food, "Ever tried linguini before?"

"Nope, this is my first time," Once Lucy finished making sure her pasta was well blended, she was ready to eat it.

She used her fork to twirl the pasta, lifted the food into her mouth, and started chewing. She was blown away by not only how much it did taste like spaghetti, but she was also blown away by how delicious it tasted period. Once a smile formed on her face after she finished chewing and swallowing, the Spokes brothers knew that she had liked it.

"This is delicious," Lucy sighed. She turned to Rusty, "How'd you learn to make it?"

"Our mom taught me before she...you know...left," Rusty sighed.

Lucy knows about the Spokes family's complicated history and the not so perfect relationship Rusty and Rocky have with their mother. Once she learned that Mrs. Spokes taught Rusty how to cook a delicious meal, suddenly it had more weight and meaning to it.

"I see," Lucy mumbled.

Neither brother had much to say after that, so they just ate in silence. After Lucy took a sip of her fruit punch, she decided to break the ice a little bit. She looked over at Rusty.

"You made delicious linguini. I'm sure your mother would be very proud," Lucy complimented softly.

The brothers stare at Lucy for a little bit. That statement made Rusty feel better about his mother's absence, so he gave a sincere and genuine smile, "Thanks Lucy," He says.

"Isn't she the sweetest?" Rocky commented.

The rest of dinner ran pretty smoothly, with the kids currently having seconds. Rusty looked at the young couple and began to smirk.

"Hey, you guys should totally do the Lady and the Tramp thing," Rusty teases.

The two of them look up at the older boy in confusion, "The what?" Lucy asks.

"You know, the thing where the two of you eat the same strand of pasta until you guys kiss," Rusty explains.

Rocky raised an eyebrow skeptically, "I thought you don't like our relationship? You're constantly making fun of us and pretending we sicken you."

"I'm just teasing you guys when I do that," Rusty clarifies, "I don't hate you guys being lovey dovey, I actually think you guys are cute."

Rocky and Lucy look at each other and then down at their plates. Since Rusty isn't as hostile to their relationship as they thought, they decide to ultimately go through with the Lady and the Tramp thing after all. To do so, Rocky searched his linguini for the longest strand of pasta he could find. Once he was able to find it, he grabbed the other end with his mouth and Lucy grabbed the other end with her own mouth. The two of them start slurping the linguini strand until they were able to touch lips. Once they were close enough, they puckered their lips and kissed.

No longer able to resist teasing them during this cute moment, Rusty starting singing the song that plays during this moment in the movie; which is Bella Notte. Since his singing voice isn't the best, it comes across as loud and obnoxiously off key; so it's more screeching than singing.

"Oh thiiiiis is the night! It's a beauuuutiful night! And we call it Bellllla Notte!" Rusty howled as he mockingly put his hands over his heart.

Rocky looked at his older brother with disapproval, "Really? You couldn't go two seconds without making fun of us?"

Rusty pretended to wipe a tear of joy from his eye, "I'm sorry, I really am. It's just...you guys are so easy to make fun of!"

After laughing for a bit, Rusty shakes out of his joking state and turns serious, "But in all seriousness, I really do love you guys and I genuinely think you guys are adorable. I tease you guys out of love rather than mean spiritedness."

Rusty looks at Lucy, "You don't take my teasing to heart, do you?"

"I live in a family of 13 total; dealing with teasing is practically second nature to me," Lucy answered matter of factly.  
\-----------------------------------------------------------  
Before the kids knew it, dinner was finished. Most of the linguini is gone except for a small plate that Rusty decides to save for his father. As he wraps the surface of the plate in tin foil and places it in the fridge, Rocky and Lucy take their plates and glasses into the sink.

"Dad says that whenever we make dinner for ourselves, we don't have to do dishes," Rocky explains, "So what we do is leave them in the sink for him to do them."

"That's one of the perks of cooking," Rusty adds as he closes the fridge, "I hate doing dishes right after I cook."

After they put their dishes away, the kids head to the living room and sit down on the couch. Lucy sits at the left end of the couch, Rocky sits in the middle, and Rusty sits at the right end.

"So what happens next?" Lucy wonders.

"Well…" Rocky began. However, he was interrupted by a loud burp emitting from Rusty. The kids look over at him as he pats his stomach.

"Excuse me," Rusty apologized.

"As I was saying," Rocky continued, "Now we usually just chill and watch TV until it's time for bed."

Rusty happens to glance at the clock and realizes it's 7:30 pm. "Hey Rock, it's the new episode tonight."

"Oh that's right, it is," Rocky exclaims as he grabs the remote from the coffee table and turns on the TV.

"New episode of what?" Lucy wonders.

"World's Dumbest," Rocky answers.

Lucy scratches her head in confusion, "World's dumbest what?"

Rusty looks over at Lucy and widens his eyes in shock, "What? You've never heard of World's Dumbest? Wow, you need an education!"

Rocky looks at Lucy, "World's Dumbest is a clip show where people submit funny and embarrassing videos and celebrities comment over them."

"Each episode has a certain theme and the videos have to match that theme," Rusty jumps in, "Like World's Dumbest Pranks, World's Dumbest Daredevils, and World's Dumbest Drivers."

Based on how they describe it, this unfortunately doesn't sound like something Lucy would be interested in; this instead sounded like Luan's bread and butter. However, since she's a guest in their home and they like the show, Lucy knows better than to protest. Instead she decides to give it a watch, holding some hope that it may not be that bad.

As the episode of World's Dumbest continued, Lucy found it mildly amusing, but not quite to the point of metaphorically slapping her knees or rolling on the floor. The boys on the other hand were practically roaring with laughter. Rusty's laugh was high pitched and squeaky, which was unfortunately annoying for Lucy to listen to.

Lucy had heard Rocky laugh quite a few times before, but definitely not this hard. She was quite surprised to her a snort once in a while; nevertheless, she adored Rocky's laugh, no matter what he was laughing at or how hard he was laughing.

Eventually the show came to a conclusion and both boys started panting and breathing heavily to catch their breath from laughing so hard.

"Whoo, that was something!" Rusty panted, "I think this is my new favorite episode!"

"Yeah me too," Rocky turned to Lucy, "What did you think?"

"It was pretty funny, but you guys really laughed hard," Lucy commented.

"Well thanks for giving the show a chance," Rocky says gratefully, "I know this isn't your type, but I'm glad you tried it at least once."

After giving a smile, Lucy glanced at the clock and saw that it was now 8:00 pm.

"Rocky, it's time," Lucy says.

Rocky looked at the clock on the wall and his eyes widen, "Oh my God, you're right! How could I forget!" With that, he snatched the remote from the coffee table.

"Time for what?" Rusty asks now that he's calmed down.

"Vampires of Melancholia," Lucy answers.

Rusty gives a blank stare and scratches his head in confusion, "Vampires of what now?"

"It's Lucy's favorite show and now it's mine too," Rocky explains.

Rocky changed the channel just as the announcer said it was time for a new episode.

"I heard about this. Isn't this the one where Edwin meets Griselda's sister and they don't get along?" Rocky asks.

"Yep, the Mortician's Club and the VOM fan forum have been talking about it all week. I can't wait to discuss it on Monday," Lucy sighed in satisfaction.

The opening credits displaying the title of the show and the main actors played against an establishing shot of Edwin's castle and spooky music playing in the background. Just judging the opening credits was enough for Rusty to tell that he wasn't going to like this.

"Ok, I have no idea what's going on here, so I'm just gonna listen to music," Rusty reached into his pocket and pulled out his cell phone with a pair of earphones plugged into the top of it. He placed the earbuds into his ears to drown out the show with music.

"Don't mind him, he's just picky," Rocky tells Lucy.

"I figured, but that's Ok. The show really is an acquired taste," Lucy says, keeping her focus on the television.  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------  
By the time Vampires of Melancholia ends, Lucy has her arms wrapped around Rocky's right arm and her head is resting on his right shoulder. She's not asleep, she's just really comfortable.

Rocky uses his left hand to gently shake her, "Lucy?"

"That was a pretty good episode," Lucy sighs.

"Yeah it was. I didn't expect to like Griselda's sister Adriana going in, but she was a surprisingly neat character," Rocky comments.

"Oh same here. This was actually one of the few times Edwin was wrong about something. Not that I love him any less of course," Lucy says.

"I'm so glad that Tristan wasn't in this episode. Not only would he have been unnecessary, but I think he would've ruined things," Rocky groans.

"He obviously would've flirted with Adriana and it would've slowed things down tremendously. The conflict within was enough," Lucy pointed out.

When a commercial for Pizza Hut plays on the TV, Rusty removes his earbuds. "Oh your boring vampire show is over."

Normally Lucy would be offended by someone calling her favorite show boring, but she was so grateful that she got to watch it with her crush that she didn't care.

Rocky needed to stretch, but Lucy was still holding onto him, so he used his hand to gently push her off his shoulder. "Excuse me Lucy."

Once she obeyed and removed herself from him, Rocky was able to stretch his arms in the air and yawn.

"Tired?" Rusty asks his younger brother.

"Yeah, a little. I'm going in my room," Rocky gets up from the couch. Before he can walk back to his room, he turns to Lucy, "Care to join me?" Lucy nods as she gets up and follows her crush back to his room.

When they make it back to the room, Rocky opens his closet again and removes Lucy's backpack from inside.

"I can give you some privacy while you change into your pajamas," Rocky walks towards the door.

"Actually, do you mind if I change in the bathroom instead? I'd feel more comfortable doing it in there," Lucy suggests.

"Oh sure, follow me while I show you," Rocky leads Lucy out of the room and down the hall.

They pass another wooden door that's along the right wall, "That's Rusty's room. You definitely don't wanna go in there cause he never keeps it clean. Like, he'll clean it one day and then like two days later it's messy again."

There is a door across from Rusty's room along the left wall, "That's Dad's room," Rocky explains, "There's really no point in going in there; but if you really need to, you've gotta ask him first."

They finally reach a door at the very end of the hall, "Here's the bathroom."

It downright astonishes Lucy that the Spokes' bathroom is in the exact same location as her own bathroom.

The two of them step inside the bathroom and Rocky turns on the light. The room lights up and splashes of light blue and turquoise hit Lucy's eyes. The shower curtain, the rugs, the walls, the liquid soap dispenser, and the toilet seat cover all have the aforementioned colors on them. It strangely felt very...ocean like.

"Who decorated the bathroom?" Lucy wonders in astonishment.

"Mom did; she really had an eye for color didn't she?" Rocky sighed dreamily.

"Yeah she did," Lucy comments.

"Anyway…" Rocky began, "Once you're done in here, you can meet me back in my room." Rocky exits the bathroom and closes the door behind him.  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
This gives Lucy a chance to explore. The first thing she does is gaze at herself in the mirror for a few seconds. The mirror was clean and clear, unlike her own bathroom mirror which was scratched and had fingerprints all over it.

Next, she looks down at the sink and notices a toothbrush holder with three toothbrushes in it; a turquoise one, a yellowish green one, and a red one. Since she knew the Spokes brothers well enough at this point, she was able to deduce which toothbrush belonged to whom. She also assumed the red one belonged to Mr. Spokes.

Lucy reached into her backpack and pulled out her black toothbrush. She then placed it in between the turquoise and yellowish green ones.

It was time for her to remove her clothes and change into her pajamas. Before she can though, she takes her neatly folded pajamas out of her backpack, closes the toilet lid, and places them on the now closed toilet.

She used her feet to take off each of her shoes. Then she bends down in order to remove her socks. Just after she removes her fingerless gloves and is about to remove her dress, she hears a knock on the door that startles her so much that she stops dead in her tracks.

"Who's in here?" Rusty calls out from the other side of the door.

Lucy gives a look of annoyance, "Me," She answers loudly.

"Who's me?" Rusty asks.

Is he serious right now? "Lucy!" Lucy cries.

"Oh, sorry," Lucy was able to hear Rusty's footsteps depart from the front of the bathroom door.

Even though her fear wasn't entirely justified, she was suddenly afraid Rusty was gonna burst in while she was changing. Therefore, she decided to change as quickly as possible to make sure that doesn't happen.

Once she was dressed in a white T-shirt and black and white striped sweatpants, she shoved her dress, socks, gloves, and shoes into her backpack. Then she exited the bathroom and was thankfully met with quiet. She snuck down the hallway and made her way to her crush's room.

There sitting on his bed cross legged was Rocky, dressed in a turquoise T-shirt that was rather big on him, brown sweatpants, and his white socks. He looked rather cute in his PJ's.

He looks up and smiles at her, "You're looking comfortable this evening."

"So are you," Lucy replies.

Rocky gets up from his bed, "Let's go brush our teeth and then head to bed."

The two of them walk back to the bathroom only to find the door was closed. "Rusty might be using it," Rocky assumes.

Uncertain of what he could be doing in there, Lucy places her hand in front of her nose to indicate that she's plugging her nose.

Rocky raises an eyebrow, "I don't think he's going number 2 in there. It takes a while for him to digest food."

Lucy removed her hand from her nose. Meanwhile, the toilet flushes and the bathroom door opens.

"You guys gonna brush your teeth? So am I," Rusty stepped aside so they can get into the bathroom.

Rusty grabbed his yellowish green toothbrush, turned on the faucet, and wet his toothbrush's bristles. Lucy and Rocky did the same for a few seconds until Rusty turns off the faucet.

Rocky grabbed a tube of Crest Whitening Toothpaste and squirted a 2 centimeter long drop of white and green toothpaste onto his brush. The tube was passed to Lucy and was then passed to Rusty.

As the trio brushed their teeth, Lucy looked in the mirror and noticed that light red liquid emerged from Rocky's gums; which was blood. She immediately stopped what she was doing, spit out the toothpaste from her mouth, and turned towards her crush.

"Rocky! Why are your gums bleeding?" Lucy asks in a worried tone. Despite usually having a fascination with blood, she did not like seeing someone she cared about in pain.

A look of guilt showed up on Rocky's face as he looked in the mirror and down at the sink that had his blood going down the drain. "I...uh…" Was all he could say.

Rusty spit out his toothpaste, "I'll tell you why. It's cause he doesn't brush his teeth as often as he should."

"Is that true?" She asks Rocky.

"Uh...yes," He looks down in shame as he spits out his toothpaste, pours water into his hand, and uses the water to rinse his mouth.

"But...why?" Lucy whispers.

Instead of Rocky's answering, Rusty once again answers for him, "He says he forgets. But I brush my teeth every day, after all, the ladies don't like smelly breath."

He leans over and smirks at Lucy, "Isn't that right?"

Although her eyes cannot be seen, Lucy rolls her eyes and gives a look of disapproval, "I don't care about his breath."

She gently places a hand on Rocky's shoulder and looks him in the eye. "You really need to brush your teeth every day. Dental hygiene is important; do you like having your gums bleed?"

Without giving Rocky a chance to answer, Lucy uses her thumb to massage his shoulder, "Promise me Rocky Bear?"

He was both surprised and touched by the genuine concern Lucy had in her voice and, he assumed, her face. He decides to uphold the promise.

"Yes Lucy, I promise," Rocky whispers tenderly. The two of them lean their heads towards each other and sigh, ultimately leading to soft giggles.

The tender moment was interrupted by Rusty snickering, "Rocky Bear!" He howls in laughter.  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Once the kids' mouths and toothbrushes are rinsed off, everyone parts ways and goes into their rooms.

"Night lovebirds," Rusty bids goodnight as he opens the door to his room, turns on his light, and steps inside.

Shortly after he and Lucy enter his dark room, Rocky turns on the lamp on his nightstand so that there is light in the room. Then he pulls back the comforter and sheets from his bed, grabs the black blanket, and places it underneath his sheet so that it can be used.

"Hey Rocky, is it Ok if we open the window? It's kinda stuffy in here," Lucy questions.

"Oh go ahead. It's not locked so you can just open it right up," Rocky accepts.

Lucy stepped up to the window and used all her strength to try and pry the window open. Unfortunately when she does, she opens it much more than she intended to. She tightly gripped the bottom of the window and slid it downwards so that it was only a few inches off the windowsill.

"You comin to bed?" Rocky wonders.

The fact that she was going to share a bed with a boy she likes is making her heart have a surprising amount of glee in it.

"Sure," Lucy answers as she approaches the bed.

"Hold on, lemme get in first," Rocky crawls into the bed towards his nightstand. Once he's settled in and his head is on the pillow, he taps the right side of his bed.

With a faint blush and a warm smile, the raven haired girl crawls into bed and scoots towards her crush. She had never been this close to him before; especially not lying down.

Shortly after Lucy's head is resting on the cotton pillow, Rocky takes the covers and wraps it around the two of them nice and warm. Once they were perfectly snug, Rocky wrapped his right arm around Lucy's shoulders and hugged her tightly close to his body; much to her delight at the loving connection they shared.

Because she was so entranced by their closeness, Lucy gently placed her head on Rocky's chest. The sound and feeling of his heartbeat echoing in her left ear gave the girl a feeling of security and reassurance that all the troubles in the world were gone and her favorite boy was there to protect her.

"Goodnight Rocky Bear," Lucy whispered as she snuggled her head on Rocky's chest and a tiny grin spread on her face.

Just before his eyes closed for good, Rocky knew that there was one thing he needed to do first. His eyes were open about halfway as he looked at the girl on his arm. He felt so blessed to have such a lovely young lady in his life that he needed to show how much she means to him.

"Goodnight...Lucy Boo," Despite being uncertain if she was awake or not, he closed his eyes and gently planted a kiss on the top of Lucy's head. Only after he showed that special display of affection was the ginger haired boy able to sleep peacefully.

Unbeknownst to Rocky, Lucy's eyes were still open while that happened, so she was aware of what he had done. In order to show that his kiss was very much appreciated, Lucy took Rocky's right arm and wrapped it around her side to give the illusion ha he was hugging her with both his arms. Then she placed her left hand on his left cheek, kissed his right cheek, and lied her head back onto his chest.


	3. Chapter 3

12 hours later, the morning light beamed into the room and a gentle breeze softly brushed against the top of Lucy's head. Her eyes fluttered open and she sat up, yawning and stretching all the while. Once she was able to gain consciousness, Lucy was able to hear the faint sounds of sizzling coming from outside the closed door. She instantly recognized it as the sound of one thing: breakfast.

Suddenly, the door opened, causing the overlapping smells of bacon and sausage to practically blast into the room. As she caught a whiff of the air, Lucy can feel her stomach growling, crying out for delicious morning sustenance.

Rocky, fully dressed, stood in the opened doorway, "Morning," He greets.

"Morning," Lucy greets back.

"I bet you're hungry, breakfast is almost ready," Rocky says.

Resisting the urge to cry out that she was starving, Lucy simply nodded her head, "Thank you."

Lucy pulled all the covers off of her and grabbed her backpack that was in the corner of the room. She decided to get dressed before she ate, so she headed for the bathroom. Once she got dressed and put her pajamas and toothbrush in her backpack, Lucy was ready to eat.

Much like a dog, Lucy used her nose to follow the smell into the kitchen. When she got there, she saw Rusty standing in front of the stove using a fork to turn the bacon that was in the frying pan in front of him. Rocky stood next to him holding a plate that had a big pile of bacon already on it. As Lucy stared at the grease dripping from the bacon strip that Rusty gave to Rocky, she felt a small drop of drool leaking from her mouth. She wanted to dig into that bacon ASAP.

Once all the bacon that was previously in the frying pan was on the plate, Rocky was about to set the plate on the kitchen table when he caught a glimpse of Lucy hungrily eyeing the plate.

"I see you staring," Rocky teased as a smirk appeared on his face.

"Sorry, I'm just hungry," Lucy mumbled.

"Heh heh, it's Ok. Come have a seat," Rocky gripped the plate with one hand used his other hand to pull a chair out for Lucy.

Once again, just like dinner the previous day, the table was neatly set; glasses that contained everyone's favorite sodas were sitting next to the plates. Rocky set the bacon in the middle of the table so that everyone can share. Hunger was really starting to set in as the young goth stared aimlessly at the sizzling food in front of her.

"Go ahead and make you a plate; but be careful, it's hot," Rocky gave Lucy the greenlight to eat.

Lucy was surprisingly able to control herself as she used a fork to grab pieces of bacon and put them on the plate that was right in front of her.

Rocky got up from the table but didn't say why. Just as he left, Rusty came with a sizzling plate of sausage links; which was sausage that was molded to roughly resemble hot dogs.

"If you liked my linguini, then you're gonna love my breakfast," Rusty bragged as he sat at the head of the table.

To prove whether or not his statement was true, Lucy took a piece of bacon, blew on it, and popped it into her mouth. As she chewed, her non visible eyes lit up with delight.

"This is good," Lucy compliments, "Lemme guess, your mother taught you?"

"Actually my dad did," Rusty explains, "He also taught me how to make homemade pancakes, but I didn't really feel like making any today."

"Speaking of pancakes…" Lucy and Rusty turn their attention towards Rocky's voice coming from the kitchen. He is currently standing and holding a box of frozen miniature pancakes; blueberry pancakes no less.

"Want some? I can heat us some in the microwave," Rocky suggests.

"Well...maybe a few," Lucy says.

Rocky walks towards the dining table, "Lemme see your plate," He picks it up and walks away with it.

Despite Lucy being saddened by her plate of delicious bacon being taken away from her, she knew that there was plenty of food to go around. So she grabbed a piece of sausage with her hand, blew on it, and ate it. As she chewed, she was able to identify that the sausage had pepper on it; which added just the right amount of flavor to it.

"Did you put pepper on this?" Lucy asks as she continued to chew.

"Yep, that's my secret ingredient," Rusty says as he winks at her.

About 2 minutes later, Rocky comes back into the dining room holding both his and Lucy's plates in each hand; much like a waiter in a restaurant. He puts Lucy's plate, containing 3 mini pancakes doused in syrup in addition to her bacon, in front of her and put his own plate in front of the spot on the table next to Lucy. After sitting down and placing sausage and bacon next to his pancakes, Rocky starts to dig in.  
\------------------------------------------------------------------  
After eating breakfast in silence for a while, Rusty starts talking, "Did you two lovebirds sleep well?"

"Sigh, yes," Lucy sighed as she gazes at Rocky.

"Glad you did, cause I saw you," Rusty laughs while giving a smirk.

The young couple's eyes widen and they immediately turn their attention to Rusty.

"What do you mean you saw us?" Rocky questions as he squints his eyes suspiciously. Although Lucy's eyes couldn't be seen, she does the same thing.

"After I got woken up by Dad last night, I took a peek inside your room and saw you two cuddling," Rusty explains, "If it wasn't so dark in there, I would've taken a picture cause you two looked so cute!"

Lucy stared at Rusty for a moment. On the one hand, she was a little embarrassed that someone saw her and Rocky in such an affectionate moment. On the other hand though, she did like the fact that they were called "cute". In the end she ultimately decides to forgive Rusty for "spying" on them while they slept.

About halfway through breakfast, the thunderous sound of a funeral bell toll came out of nowhere. Rusty's eyes widen, Rocky raises an eyebrow, and Lucy just stares expressionless.

"What is that?" Rusty wonders.

The ominous bell toll continues as the Spokes brothers look at Lucy, hoping that she knew the source of the sound. Her mouth opened slightly to show a hint of surprise and cluelessness.

"I don't know what it is," Lucy answers.

Once the sound of the bell hit his eardrums a third time, Rusty began to panic, "Ok, this is getting weird and kinda creepy. It was all quiet and then all of a sudden…"

Rusty's panicked state was interrupted by the sound of Lucy snickering quietly. He turns towards her and looks at her in suspicion.

"What's so funny?" Rusty questions.

"That was my phone you heard," Lucy removed her phone from her pocket and held it in the air, "It's my ringtone for when I get a text message."

"So I'm guessing that's what you hear whenever I text you huh," Rocky comments as he looks at Lucy's phone. She nods her head as she puts it on the table.

Rusty stared at Lucy with a dumbfounded look, "You have a scary sounding bell when someone texts you? What do you have when someone calls you? Th-the funeral march?"

"Yes," Lucy says.

"Wha...I was kidding!" Rusty wailed.

"No she really does, I've heard it," Rocky clarified.

As Lucy checked her phone for the text message she received, Rusty took his hand and ran the tips of his fingers on the surface of his forehead and into his hair.

"Wow, she really is something else," He gasps.

"That's why I like her so much," Rocky sighs as he looks at Lucy.

Lucy looks up at the brothers, "That was my parents. They want me to go home now."

"Aww, well I'll walk you home," Rocky gets up from the table and Lucy does too.

After slinging her backpack over her shoulders, Lucy waves her hand towards Rusty, "I'll see you later."

"Wait, before you go…" Rusty gets up from the table and opens his arms. The kids look at him in confusion, with Lucy raising an eyebrow.

"What're you doing?" Lucy asks.

"Come here and give me a hug, for all time's sake," Rusty coaxes as he uses one of his hands to gesture Lucy to come closer.

"Uhh...Ok?" Lucy steps closer until she's right in Rusty's vicinity. As Rusty wraps his arms around her, Lucy just stands there awkwardly. Because Rusty has never touched her like this before, Lucy had no idea how to react other than being motionless.

"Thanks for coming, I surprisingly had a lot of fun with you here," Rusty says as he releases his grip from the young goth.

"Uh, yeah, me too. Thanks for having me," Lucy answers.

Rusty starts to clean up the dining table, "If you ever wanna come again, you're always welcome. Bye Lucy."

"Bye Rusty," Lucy bids goodbye.  
\------------------------------------------------------------------  
"Shall we?" Rocky says as he and Lucy walk hand in hand out of the Spokes and onto the sidewalk.

As the two of them walk down the sidewalk to the Loud house, Lucy is still incredibly curious as to why Rusty decided to hug her. She was hoping Rocky could clear the air.

"Hey do you happen to know why Rusty hugged me back there?" Lucy wonders.

Rocky pursed his lips and tapped his chin with his index finger, "If I had to guess, I'd say that he's trying to show that he's more accepting of you now. At least, that's what I assume."

Just as they walk down Franklin Avenue, Lucy wraps her arm around Rocky's shoulder. Once he looks up at her, she gives a sincere smile at him.

"You're such a cutie pie," Lucy sighs as she leans her head towards Rocky's head.

Now, while Lucy has called him cute before, the phrase "cutie pie" feels a lot better somehow. He blushed slightly as he too rubbed his head against Lucy.

Finally the two of them reach their destination. All is quiet, at least on the exterior, with the interior possibly being really noisy considering it's Saturday.

"You sure you don't want me to spend the night?" Rocky teases as they stare at the Loud house.

As rumbling and inane chatter turned to screams echoed from inside, specifically from the living room, Lucy realizes that her hunch from the previous day was correct and Rocky sleeping over was definitely not a good idea. If it's not the constant meddling that'll keep him awake, then it'll probably be the, well, loudness that'll bother him.

"It'd be better if you didn't. But you can definitely visit whenever you like," Lucy says.

"Ok, Rocky chuckles.

Lucy briefly glances at her house before looking at Rocky again. Since they are saying goodbye now, Lucy uses both her hands to gently caress her shoulders.

"Once again, I can't thank you enough for letting me spend the night with you," She whispers in a loving tone of voice.

"It was my pleasure. You were so sweet and I loved when you cuddled up with me," Rocky smiles and winks at her.

"Thank you for the kiss you gave me last night," Lucy took her right hand and placed it on Rocky's left cheek, "Shall we kiss again?"

Rocky's hand gently caressed Lucy's chin to show that he does want to kiss her. Both of their eyes close as they inch towards each other and pucker their lips. After the two kids touch lips in embrace and eventually release, they gaze into each other's eyes.

"Oh Lucy…" Was all Rocky could say at the moment.

"Yes?" Lucy pried.

"Now that you've slept over, I'd like to know…" He is a little hesitant to complete the sentence he wants to say because it requires asking her something that he has never asked anyone before. However, a look at Lucy's pretty face gave Rocky just the confidence to ask his burning question.

"Would you like to be my girlfriend?" Rocky asks.

In response to his question, Lucy's eyes fill with tears of joy as she starts to gently wrap her arms around his shoulders.

"Oh Rocky, I thought you'd never ask! Yes, I'd love to be your girlfriend!" Filled with glee, Lucy hugs Rocky tightly.

The two kids hug each other feeling joy that from here on they are now going to officially declare themselves as boyfriend and girlfriend. Sure, they were a little young for that, but they didn't care; they liked each other so much that no one can knock them down from their bliss.


End file.
